dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BBI Weapon/Armor Lv.3 Solution/@comment-139.218.249.250-20131111111846
(i'm neither a game producer nore a game specialist) Even if we discard cursed item (pick up cursed item => purify=> godsbane=> reload => discard), next time you pick it up from the chest and purify it , it will be exactly the same item as you already discarded. this tells us that all the cursed items are already decided what they are going to be either 1) when you pick them up from chests and put them in your inventory, or 2) when you teleport to (or go to) orla lady (your game is automatically saved => all data files of your character which include items in your inventory) if 1) is correct, we are in a big trouble because, the game is just playing around with us because you won't be able to alter the outcomes of your purifications because you should be able to change the outcomes of the cursed items everytime you pick it up from the chests after you DISCARDED it. if you cannot discard an OLD one and pick up a NEW cursed item, all the items you will pick up are already decided even before you pick them up from chests because discard means that "remove" or "erase" or "eliminate" etc.. Lets think > you removed it from your inventory, after that, you go out and pick up another one. and what? it's gonnna be the SAME ONE. which means you CANNOT destroy or discard it completely. it remains in some sort of hidden lists of your charater files, and this "lists" may contain the items in order (randomly generated) which you will get from purification. "We already know what we gonna get before you actually get it." why? "becasue it's already saved in your character file. On the other hand if 2) is correct, I understand why you are going to get the same item. Your game MUST be saved to get cursed items purified (we have to go back to Olra >we see game loading page and game does autosave). in addition, when your game is saved, results of the cursed items are also saved in your character files, and the game won't allow you to discard it. ( you think you discard it from your inventory but the actual file or list whatever is not deleted yet). > that's why you get the same cursed item next time you pick up from chests again. In other words, you are taking it out from saved files. To sum up, I would say that the reason why you get the same result even if you discard it, is that, the items you pick up from chests are randomly generated and already saved in your character even before you pick them up. In other words, you are gonna get what you are gonna get in the randomly generated list, You are NOT gonna get what is randomly generated at the moment you pick up from chests. What's best thing to do?? Just farm and wait until you get complete high tier set with bonus enhancement like (Str boost for head gear, Life regeneration for Torso, Stamina recover or attribute boost for hands, Indurance boost for boots) I purified about 50 armor so far and haven't seen a high tier torso yet (even without bonus effect). LOL I love this game hahahaha